You're blushing
by era of apollo
Summary: KujaxReader. Kuja awaits execution, and you are his guard. A prompt request from my Final Fantasy blog.


**A/N:** _This fic was originally posted on my Final Fantasy villain blog on tumblr. If you like this or are interested in more villains than just Kuja, my username is songs-of-silver. Or just follow the link on my profile._

 _I love how this turned out, which is why I'm sharing it here. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

You were beside him during the time he was captured. When he was brought before the grieving queen. And then when he stood trial before the masses who cried out for his death.

He never lifted his eyes from the ground.

Kuja sat inside his cell with the same defeated expression, and you nearly pitied him. But you knew of the evils he could weave. And because of his abilities, the silver-haired man was forced to wear shackles engraved with silence runes since the traditional spell would be too weak against his magic. An extra precaution was to prevent him from speaking at all with a tightly secured muzzle.

Orders were to keep a watchful eye on the prisoner until his scheduled execution. No interactions. No communication.

You mulled over the thought of how someone with a luxurious life was now treated as even less than a dog.

Your body jerked toward the sound of his chains, but soon relaxed at confirming he was still confined and merely aiming to get comfortable on the stone floor. Something they made sure would be difficult to do.

In the quiet moments, his frosted eyes met yours.

What were his thoughts? Did he have regrets? He would be dying soon enough, so does he accept what is to come? He must wish the situation was different. As did you.

The small movement of his hand caught your eye, and you acknowledged the gesture for water. It was the only act of mercy he retained during his sentence.

You submerged the cup into the pail of liquid and made the necessary preparations to give it to him. Setting aside your weapon and retrieving the keys, you unlocked the barred door.

Kuja made no attempt to move even as you sat the drink beside him. You kept your demeanor emotionless while you knelt before him and lifted your hands to remove the gag placed on him. Cool blue eyes watched as you followed the taut straps behind the soft locks of silver hair and began working the tarnished buckle.

He was a former nobleman, and despite the cuts and bruises and tattered clothing, your thoughts drifted to how he would appear should he be allowed to clean up. Though, it almost seemed sad to say that despite the harsh treatment Kuja had received, he still maintained an eerie beauty.

Once the mask was removed, Kuja took a mouthful of air. You reasoned it was refreshing since the last time he drank and took the cup once again to offer it to his parched lips. Letting the aluminum rim tip, you watched the sorcerer empty the content to quench his thirst.

Upon finishing, you reached for the restraining mask to place back upon him, but he stayed your hand.

"Please. A moment…" His voice was raspy due to the prolonged amount of time he had not used it. It was against orders, but there was no harm in allowing someone to take a free breath. You remained silent while awaiting to fasten the muzzle back into its place.

Kuja leaned his head back against the wall and stared out the small window. You took the opportunity to study his features and how he seemed to locate a peace not found in the current situation.

"I believe I now know why the caged bird sings."

You scrunched your brow at the odd comment, but you lifted the muzzle without remark. Kuja looked back to you.

"I have yet to understand why they insist on placing that horrid thing on me," he said. You ignored the statement and continued your work. His voice quieted with a trace of sadness. "…I suppose you hate me as well."

You paused. It wasn't like that. "I can't bring myself to," you whispered. Then it was Kuja who seemed confused. But you've already disobeyed an order in the one sentence. "I need to return to my post."

"Why not? You have as much claim to loathe me as any other."

You should have. It would make sense, but you just wished things were different. "…what would you do if you could leave here?" you asked.

Kuja stared at you, seeming to search for why you would ask him such a thing when he was so close to death. He may have thought it was an act to taunt him with the hope of freedom.

He glanced back to the window, you assumed to let the cruel reality haunt his mind. "I presume I would leave this continent. Exile myself to a place where not a soul would ever see me again. And perhaps pray that in time my sins be forgotten… Yet not forgiven…"

Silence lingered between you two and you mulled over the words. He did regret everything, at least many of his actions. For the degree of his wrongdoing, it was unusual for a change of heart. And shamefully, doubt began taking its hold on you.

"You're blushing. It's not difficult to see you're curious about me," Kuja added.

You bit your lip, both from the comment and your own feelings. "How do I know you're not lying? That you would disappear."

"You don't. Lying comes as easy as breathing. Believing which of my breathes are indeed a fabrication is merely a gamble."

Kuja lifted a chained hand to your cheek, and this time you were not as afraid of his small movement. Instead, you found yourself leaning into his gentle caress. "If there were a way to escape this fate…"

You found yourself with a small desire to know just what if. You had the power to assist him, but that would ultimately brand you as a traitor. It would be your life to save his, to condemn your fate with his.

Kuja's lips were unexpectedly against yours, yet they were not unwelcome. You hadn't even noticed the distance close, at least not until your lips touched. It was a soft and slow kiss. Pleasant. This was to say he would take you with him, and you leaned in closer to this promise. Freedom for protection.

You didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but when you finally pulled away, Kuja offered up his cuffed hands.


End file.
